Buy Me
by Lusiana
Summary: Sehun hanya penasaran dengan sosok 'gadis' yang selalu berada di halte dekat rumahnya. Yang tak ia sangka adalah 'gadis' tersebut bukanlah seorang wanita seperti dugaannya. / Sehun menatap pria tan didepannya dengan mata memicing, matanya memandang lekat wajah didepannya kemudian turun kearah dadanya yang datar, " Kau mirip seperti gadis yang kukenal " /It's HUNKAI,YAOI!BL! DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Warna hitam keabu abuan menyelimuti langit di malam itu. Sosok pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucatnya tengah berdiri di balkon rumah megahnya. Mata hitam kelam yang tajam itu terfokus pada satu titik dibawah. Tak bergerak maupun berkedip sedikitpun. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan garis datar, hidungnya beserta alis tebalnya sedikit berkerut akibat apa yang kini tengahh dipikirnya.

Sedangkan dibawah sana, diseberang jalan depan rumahnya yang terdapat halte bus cukup besar duduklah seorang gadis dengan kulit karamel, tubuhnya cukup berisi dan sexy untuk ukuran wanita kurus. Lengan tan yang dibiarkan terbuka itu terlihat layaknya ranting pohon yang kecil, kaki jenjang yang kurus tetapi bagian dada dan bokong terlihat mencolok dengan ukurannya yang ideal. Kakinya yang mulus berbalut hotpans itu menyilang anggun, baju ketat tanpa lengan berwarna hitam itu membuat Sehun -pria tampan tersebut- heran, karena udara diluar cukup dingin tetapi 'wanita halte bus' tersebut malah berpakaian minim dan terbuka.

Mata sipitnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangan kecil itu yang mengusap usap pahanya dengan gerakan menggoda, mungkin bermaksud _mengundang_. Ekor matanya beralih menangkap seorang pria tinggi menghampiri si wanita, membicarakan entah apa yang tak diketahuinya sebelum sang pria mengelus pelan paha dalam berkulit tan yang terlihat lembut tersebut. Matanya masih setia mengawasi, melihat bagaimana tangan kekar sang lelaki yang hendak menyentuh pusat tubuh dibalik hotpans itu sebelum tangan tan menghentikannya dan mengajak prianya pergi dengan saling menggenggam tangan, menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

.

.

.

 **Buy Me**

 **Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to God**

 **WARN: INI YAOI, GAY! Boys Love, Sho-Ai, Typo's everywhere, NO EDIT, alur ngawur, dll**

 **Pairing: HunKai [ OH SEHUN X KIM JONG IN ] Seme!Hun Uke!Jong**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama (?), GJ. Tentuin sendiri.**

 **Rating: M (Buat jaga jaga)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun, seorang pemuda tampan yang bekerja sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya yang super kaya. Usianya 28 tahun dan masih single. Selain bekerja diperusahaan, biasanya Sehun bekerja malam di ranjangnya. 'Memasuki' para bawahan perempuan yang sesuai tipenya untuk menghangatkan ranjang besar di rumah sepinya.

Tapi selama tiga hari ini, Sehun jarang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya (Sex) karena sosok 'Gadis halte bus' yang merasuki pikirannya hingga ia hilang konsentrasi.

Gadis Halte Bus yang dimaksud adalah sosok gadis yang selama 3 malam ini ia lihat eksistensinya di halte bus seberang rumahnya. Gadis yang -mungkin- adalah Jalang atau istilah halusnya wanita penghibur. Bagaimana diriya tidak berpikir begitu jika gadis itu selalu memakai pakaian sexy yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya, selalu berada disana saat jam menunjukkan –kurang lebih- pukul 10 malam lalu pergi dengan membawa seorang pria yang -berbeda- menghampirinya.

Awalnya Sehun merasa biasa saja melihatnya karena dirinya pun sudah berulang kali melihat banyak tipe wanita yang berbeda beda. Tapi di esok harinya ia tak bisa tidur dengan bayang bayang wajah bosan beserta wajah sensual si wanita yang berkeliaran di otak jeniusnya. Dan tanpa sadar sampai esok harinya ia kembali menunggu si 'Gadis Halte Bus' tepat 10 malam. Memperhatikan apa apa saja yang dilakukan gadis yang tak diketahui identitasnya itu dari balkon rumahnya.

.

 **HunKai**

 **.**

Hari ketiga Sehun kembali sudah siap dengan posisi berdirinya yang sedikit membungkuk untuk meletakkan tangannya d ipagar balkon. Menanti gadis dengan bahu sedikit lebar tersebut duduk diam. Mengobrol dengan laki laki yang sesekali menggerayangi tubuhnya yang tampak selalu siap disantap. Hingga matanya membulat saat tangan pria -sialan- itu menangkup payudara kiri sang gadis yang masih terus melanjutkan ocehannya dengan senyum lebar yang tampak kekakanakan. Tampak tak terganggu sekali dengan tangan si pria kurang ajar yang meremas payudara sintalnya hingga bergerak gerak kecil. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu bahkan tidak meyadari kepalan tangannya yang mengepal kuat, meremas tekstur dingin pagar.

### **BUY ME – HUNKAI - ###**

Hari itu, entah hari keberapa Sehun mengamati si gadis halte bus. Akhirnya dengan berani ia melangkah keluar rumah lumayan megahnya. Dengan kemeja terbaiknya, rambut hitamnya ia beri gel agar tertata rapi diatas kepalanya, menampakkan dahi mulusnya yaang membuatnya tampak jantan. Kakinya berjalan sesuai irama menuju halte bus yang sudah dihuni seorang gadis tan dengan pakaian mininya. Sehun menatap gadis itu dalam jarak 3 meter, gadis manis yang ditatap itu mendongakkan wajahnya yang semula menunduk. Mata coklat sayunya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. Sebelum sebuah seringai menggoda tampak apik tersemat dibibir ranum si gadis. Sedetik kemudian senyuman nakal itu berganti dengan senyum riang yang kekanakan disertai mata sayunya yang menyipit lucu. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu kembali berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk satu meter di samping kanan si gadis penghibur.

Diam.

Sret.

Sehun menoleh kesamping saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Yang ternyata itu adalah bahu telanjang si gadis taksirannya.

"Namaku Kim Kai " Sehun menatap wajah gadis itu yang tampak sekali jika sedang mendekatinya. Tapi Sehun tetap acuh, mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Tanpa disuruh, ekor matanya sekilas melirik ke arah payudara besar si gadis tan yang tercetak jelas dibalik baju ketat tanpa lengannya. Belahan coklat mengkilap itu sedikit mencuat membuat Sehun berdehem kecil sebelum ekor matanya kembali menatap wajah manis didepannya. Si gadis yang mengaku bernama Kai itu tersenyum miring, tangan kecil itu terangkat menggenggam tangan kekar Sehun, membawa tangan pucat itu menuju payudara kirinya. Tangan tan itu mengepal sehingga membuat telapak tangan Sehun yang berada digenggamannya ikut meremas payudaranya yang kian mencuat.

"Ingin ikut bersamaku?" Sehun sedikit melebarkan matanya, tidak menyangka akan dengan mudahnya gadis berwajah polos didepannya ini 'membiarkan' seorang lelaki sepertinya menyentuh payudaranya. Benar benar agresif. Mungkin saja memang itu keahlian si gadis bernama Kai, Menaikkan hasrat bercinta para lelaki. Sedangkan yang lebih tinggi dengan badan kekar mengangguk singkat membuat senyuman manis tersungging dibibir berpoles yang selalu menjadi objek bagi matanya. Inilah hal yang Sehun inginkan. Perasaan ingin tahunya akan kemanakah 'para pria' dibawa oleh 'wanita halte bus' itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap tautan tangan Kai pada jemarinya yang semakin erat, tangan gadis itu sangat dingin dan halus membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa Kai adalah gadis kecil yang manja. Sayang sekali jika Kai benar benar menjadi wanita malam.

" Oh, " Gadis kesukaan Sehun itu tiba tiba berhenti berjalan, " Aku belum tau siapa namamu, tuan tampan? " Lanjutnya menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata indahnya.

Sehun menatap sekeliling yang sepi sebelum menjawab, " Sehun " dengan suara bass-nya yang seksi.

" Kau.. " Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya, " Tidak lupa membawa uang, kan? " Tanyanya aneh, Sehun mengernyit sebelum matanya sedikit melebar akibat terkejut saat mendapati sapu tangan berbau menyengat menyumpal hidungnya. Matanya sempat menangkap kilat mata Kai yang redup seakan mengatakan 'maafkan aku' sebelum gelap menyapanya.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang semula tertutup itu perlahan terbuka. Ia mengerjab sekali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan bias matahari yang masuk. Tangan besarnya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut denyut.

 _Dia di halte bus._

" _Kau tidak lupa membawa uang, kan? "_ Saat teringat ucapan terakhir Kai, ia langsung merogoh sakunya. Mengambil dompetnya kemudian membukanya kasar. Saat mata tajamnya mendapati semua uangnya habis, ia membuang dompet itu kasar.

Sedangkan sosok **pria** tan ber _hoodie_ menatapnya dari kejauhan.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **I'm kambek. Saya tidak tau ini apa, tiba tiba aja terlintas wkwk. Alurnya ketebak banget, kah? Kalo mau lanjut, REVIEW yaa~ Ato mau di delete aja, nih?**

 **.**

 **Btw, FF saya yang lain masih on going.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOO~~**

 **.**

 **Surabaya, 02/10/2016**

 **.Lusiana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang kebanyakan orang sebut rumah. Tempat biasa ia tidur dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama adik tercintanya. Seragam kuning khas sekolahnya masih melekat pas ditubuh rampingnya. Mata sayunya yang terlihat bak _puppy_ minta dipungut itu menoleh kearah halte sebrang jalan yang sangat dikenalnya.

Lama ia terdiam ditempat, sebelum seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. Matanya sedikit melebar karena terkejut. Berbalik hanya untuk melihat sang penabrak yang kini mengusap bahunya.

Diameter matanya kian melebar saat sosok tak asing itu masuk keindera penglihatannya. Tanpa disadari kini tangan lentiknya memilin ujung blazer sekolahnya. Kepalanya langsung menunduk saat mendengar si pria lebih tinggi mengucapkan 'maaf' dengan pelan.

Jongin bernafas lega saat melihat pria itu berlalu, setelahnya nafasnya tercekat saat mengetahui pria itu berhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin yang semakin menunduk.

" Apa aku mengenalmu? " Pria tinggi dengan wajah datar itu bertanya pelan, yang langsung dijawab si pria tan berseragam SMA itu dengan gelengan kepala.

Yang lebih pendek hendak berbalik pergi melewati yang lebih tinggi sebelum tangan pucat dengan urat seksi itu mencengkram lengannya.

" Kau terlihat mirip seorang gadis yang kukenal " Pria dengan garis rahang tajam itu meneliti wajah manis Jongin dengan alis tebal yang menyatu. Menyatakan betapa seriusnya ia mengamati wajah Jongin yang menurutnya tampak tak asing.

Kemudian mata setajam elang itu bergulir menatap kearah dada rata Jongin dan juga celana khas seragam yang ia gunakan.

"Oh, maaf. Kupikir aku salah orang. " Jongin menatap pria berjas yang berlalu itu sambil menghela nafas lega dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **Buy Me**

 **Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to God**

 **WARN: INI YAOI, GAY! Boys Love, Sho-Ai, Typo's everywhere, NO EDIT, alur ngawur, dll**

 **Pairing: HunKai [ OH SEHUN X KIM JONG IN ] Seme!Hun Uke!Jong**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama (?), GJ. Tentuin sendiri.**

 **Rating: M (Buat jaga jaga)**

 **.**

.

.

.

Kim Jongin, Pelajar SMA kelas 2, 18 tahun. Ia adalah seorang _**lelaki**_ manis dengan sejuta pesonanya tapi sayang jaman sekarang yang dilihat memang fisik tapi yang lebih dominan adalah _uang, kekayaan._ Jongin memang bertampang _wow_ tapi jika menyangkut masalah harta, ia adalah urutan paling akhir. Kasarnya dia orang miskin. Kedua orang tuanya membuangnya dan sang adik dari umurnya yang ke15 dan adiknya yang masih 11 tahun. Ia hidup terlunta lunta saat itu dengan rumah mungil peninggalan terakhir orang tuanya yang entah kenapa tidak kembali dari rumah setelah mengatakan akan 'pergi sebentar' yang adalah lawan kata dari perkataannya saat itu. Jongin saat itu hanya mengiyakan karena, ia tahu kedua orangtuanya adalah sosok yang peduli dan patut ia hormati tapi apa? Kepercayaan itu hilang dalam sekejab mata saat seminggu sosok kedua orang tuanya tak kembali dan tak ada kabar.

Tanpa uang, Jongin dan adiknya ditinggalkan. Apalah daya Jongin yang saat itu hanya murid SMP tingkat akhir, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan- pertanyaan adiknya yang menanyakan kemana perginya ibu dan ayah.

Dan setelah bekerja mati-matian untuk kebutuhannya dan kebutuhan adiknya, -mulai dari pengantar koran, pengantar susu, menjadi kasir minimarket, membantu cuci piring disebuah restoran, menjadi OB di sebuah perusahaan kecil, dan lainnya – Dirinya mulai lelah dan saat suatu malam ia pulang larut, disitulah semuanya bermula.

Disaat ia melihat banyak sosok gadis berdiri ditengah jalan dengan pakaian minim mereka. Jongin sempat diam memperhatikan karena otak polosnya hanya memikirkan 'apa mereka tidak merasa dingin dengan pakaian itu?'. Saat mata sayu-nya yang indah menangkap salah seorang pria mapan berjalan mendekati salah satu gadis yang berdiri dibawah pohon besar disudut jalan dengan tangan yang saling meraba, dan saat itu matanya membulat melihat tangan si pria yang menyelipkan lembaran uang pada belahan payudara sang gadis yang terlihat menonjol.

' Sebegitu gampangnyakah mencari uang?' Batinnya saat itu. Tanpa diminta otaknya memproses kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun belakangan sejak kepergian orang tuanya, bagaimana ia berjuang mati- matian untuk tidak mengeluh saat kakinya mati rasa akibat mengayuh sepeda ataupun bagaimana ia menahan tangis saat melihat adiknya menahan lapar saat ia belum mendapat pekerjaan di awal kepergian orang tua mereka. Dan sekarang apa? Hanya tinggal berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan pakaian minim mampu membuatmu mendapat uang?

Dan esok harinya dengan polos, Jongin yang saat itu berusia 17 tahun berdiri dipinggir jalan mulai pukul 10 malam sampai jam 12 malam tanpa lelah tapi tak ada satupun seorang yang mendekatinya dan memberinya uang. Hari ketiga penantiannya terbayar dengan sosok gadis _menor_ yang menghampirinya dan berkata.

" Apa kau membutuhkan uang? "

Meskipun pada saat itu dirinya masih ragu, tapi kembali memikirkan adiknya yang tengah menahan lapar dirumah membuatnya dengan cepat menganggukkan kepala.

" Namaku Jiyeon, kau bisa ikut aku jika ingin mendapatkan uang dengan mudah "

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung melangkahkan kaki _rantingnya_ mengikuti jalan _lenggak lenggok_ si gadis bernama Jiyeon didepannya.

Jiyeon membawanya kesebuah tempat tak terpakai dibelakang lapangan dekat daerah rumahnya. Gadis itu membawanya pada gerombolan gadis seksi yang berkumpul diruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Seperti aula dan terdapat beberapa sofa dan sekitar 9 gadis seksi disana.

" Tidak semua dari mereka adalah perempuan. "

Ucapan itu membuat Jongin menoleh padanya refleks, alisnya mengerut menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya yang lucu.

" Tunjukkan _guys,_ ia adalah anggota baru kita "

Beberapa dari mereka, empat mungkin mulai membuka baju minim mereka yang membuat Jongin berbalik dengan gugup. Ia rasa, dirinya masih tidak pantas melihat hal yang _begituan_.

Cekikikan para gadis membuatnya menutup mata dengan kedua pipi tannya yang merona samar.

" Tidak apa, lihatlah." Kepalanya menggeleng, dan matanya terbuka setelah merasakan pegangan pada bahunya dan tubuhnya yang diputar balikkan dengan paksa.

Seketika itu bola matanya melebar kala mendapati gadis- gadis yang ia yakini masih menggunakan rok mini dan rambut panjang itu bertelanjang dada dan.. tanpa ada benda bergelantungan didada mereka.

" A-apa kalian.. ma-masih pertumbuhan? " Katanya pelan, takut menyinggung. Seketika gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan saat mendengar kalimat Jongin yang sungguh diluar pikiran mereka.

" Kami adalah lelaki, sayang. " Ujarnya dengan nada aneh ditelinga Jongin. Sekilas Jongin melihat benda karet berbentuk seperti _buah dada_ perempuan asli. Itu silikon yang dibuat persis payudara wanita.

" L-lelaki? " Lalu seseorang dari mereka yang bertelanjang dada membuka wig mereka dan menampakkan rambut pendek potongan khas anak laki- laki di Korea.

Ia menoleh menatap Jiyeon disampingnya, " Kenapa mereka menjadi perempuan? "

Jiyeon menatapnya serius, " Jika tidak begitu, mereka tidak akan mendapat uang. "

Setelahnya hidup Jongin berubah, satu tahun belakangan ia sudah menjadi seoranng _lain_ saat dimalam hari untuk kelangsungan hidupnya dan adik satu- satunya.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 10 malam, Kim Jongin lengkap dengan pakaian wanitanya kini berjalan anggun melewati jalan sepi menuju tempat biasa ia _bekerja._ Kaki tan mulusnya yang terpampang berhenti dengan pelan tatkala matanya menatap sosok pria tampan duduk tegak di halte tempat biasa ia duduk. Itu Sehun, pria tadi malam yang menjadi korbannya. Aneh sekali, apakah pria itu menunggunya? Untuk apa? Uangnya? Memang _sih_ uangnya tidak hanya selembar atau dua lembar tapi _banyak_ lembar. Tapikan dari tampang dan penampilannya saja dia tampak kaya. Mungkin bukan uang, tapi apa?

 _Pria_ manis yang menyamar menjadi wanita itu berdiam ditempatnya berdiri selama beberapa detik, menatap wajah samping Sehun. Rahangnya tegas dengan alis tebal dan mata tajamnya, serta hidungnya yang tampak indah seperti papan seluncur jika dilihar dari samping. Bibirnya rapat membentuk satu garis lurus. Sehun tampak keren meskipun ia hanya diam. Pria itu mempunyai beribu pesona untuk memikat siapapun, termasuk Jongin.

Lama ia memperhatikan ketampanan Sehun, sampai si pria tulen memandang jam tangan rolex yang Jongin yakin harganya jutaan won. Hanyut dengan pikirannya tanpa sadar si pria tampan yang diperhatikan menoleh kearahnya. Kedua alisnya menyatu menatap Jongin yang hanya bisa mematung.

Jongin dapat melihat gerakan bibir Sehun yang mengatakan 'Kai' tanpa suara dengan ekspresi tajam, seketika membuat ia sadar jika dirinya dalam keadaan _bahaya._ Kaki beralas flat shoes itu berlari kencang dengan Sehun yang mengejar dibelakangnya.

Jongin berlari sekuat tenaga dengan salah satu tangan yang memegangi bagian bawah _payudara palsunya,_ meskipun itu melekat dikulitnya tapi rasanya sangat tidak nyaman saat benda silikon itu menggesek putingnya.

Jongin mengutuk Sehun yang langkah kakinya semakin dekat, ketukan kaki Sehun hampir sama dengan ketukan didada Jongin. Nafasnya memburu, kakinya panjang tapi lebih panjang kaki Sehun tentunya.

Kemudian langkahnya ia hentikan mendadak, membuat Sehun yang akan meraihnya (persis satu setengah meter dibelakangnya) ikut mengerem mendadak.

Mereka mengatur nafas selama beberapa detik, lalu Jongin berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kesalnya yang lucu. Bibir seksinya (itu kata kebanyakan orang, dan juga kata hati Sehun) yang dipoles lipstick semerah darah itu sedikit mencebik.

" Kenapa mengejarku? " Katanya sedikit merengek, dadanya naik turun demi menormalkan nafasnya. Sehun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya menatap lekat kearah gadis incarannya.

" Ingin uangmu kembali? " Jongin melanjutkan.

Sejujurnya Sehun menunggu Kai di halte dan mengejarnya bukan untuk mengambil uangnya kembali tapi ia masih penasaran dan tertarik dengan gadis itu yang tampak polos dan liar disaat bersamaan. Sehun tertarik dengannya, tapi tak tau cara mengungkapkannya.

Saat Kai hendak mengambil uang di tas kecil yang ia bawa, Sehun maju dua langkah. Membuat gerakan tangan lentik berwarna karamel itu terhenti dan menatap Sehun dengan kedua alis terangkat bingung.

Sehun yang menatap wajahnya dengan intens sedikit membuatnya merasa terintimidasi, laki laki yang lebih tinggi itu tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun dari kembali melangkah maju hingga tersisa lima langkah dengan Kai.

" Sehun-ssi? " Kai mencicit kecil, Sehun memang berencana menemui Kai tapi ia tidak merencanakan apapun yang ingin ia katakan. Pasalnya ia memang tak tahu harus berkata apa.

" Tidurlah denganku "

Menurut Sehun, itulah kalimat terbaik yang memang harus ia lontarkan karena memang ia _**mungkin**_ hanya tertarik pada fisik wanita didepannya. Setelah itu ia akan kembali seperti biasa, kembali menjadi Oh Sehun yang dingin dan tak pedulian. Kembali menjadi Oh Sehun yang tidak memikirkan wanita, apalagi yang terus berada dipikirannya adalah seorang _wanita malam._

Tapi tanpa disadari, menurut Jongin itu adalah kalimat terburuk yang pernah masuk ke gendang telinganya. Jongin terkejut, marah, kesal, sedih saat seseorang mengatakan itu padanya. Karena ini kali pertama seorang pria mengajaknya 'one night stand' sebagai _wanita malam_ , itu jelas melecehkan harga dirinya. Mungkin, ia sudah menganggap harga dirinya hancur hanya untuk disentuh dan diraba para lelaki tapi mereka tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya. Mereka hanya saling raba, lalu Jongin akan memberikan obat bius dan mengambil uang kemudian selesai. Tak ada ucapan mengenai dirinya yang menjadi pelacur.

Kalimat _"Tidurlah denganku"_ memiliki makna yang dalam baginya. Itu menekankan bahwa ia sekarang bukanlah Kim Jongin yang masih remaja dan hidup bahagia dengan kepolosannya, tapi kini kalimat itu mengingatkannya bahwa ia adalah Kim Kai yang mendapatkan uang dengan cara yang tak tubuhnya meskipun tidak sampai ketahap inti.

Mata sayunya menatap kosong ke arah Sehun dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

 **TBC**

 **Akusih pinginnya ini buat selingan FF-ku yang lain dan nggak bakalan sampek berchapter- chapter tapi entah kenapa tiba tiba alurnya jadi gini dan bingung bikin endingnya (sebenernya awalnya ini twoshoot). Udah kejawab kah pertanyaan kalian sama chapter ini? Semoga kalian suka yaa~**

 **THANKS TO REVIEWERS:**

 **bksekaii, Wendybiblu, hsejong94, dwifee, nutellaaaa, Husnul28, Hyo luv ChanBaek, YooKihyun94, jongibottom, kim762, Tofu Enak, OhSehunKimJongin,** shafruit, Sonyun, **reallyoungest,** jempolnya pcy, cute, Kakaikaido, KimKai, kaila, Mommyjongie, sehuuun8894, LangitSenja, **meengju,** kh, exo-l, Dio imoet, **Cheonsa528,** Hunkaishipp, **luckyOne94, bearieniniandwolfiehunie, Zen Han Ryu,** ariska, **adi chandra, driccha, Wiwitdyas1, Athiyyah417, jonginims, , dan Guest-s.**

 **(Maaf jika ada penulisan yang salah)**

 **Thanks juga buat readersnim, followers, favorites, dan siders ( kalo ada)**

 **MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?!~~**

 **07/11/2016  
Surabaya, Lusiana.**


End file.
